The devices, methods, and kits described herein relate generally to applicators for nasal devices. These nasal devices may be therapeutically used to treat medical disorders, particularly in the fields of cardiovascular medicine, sleep medicine, pulmonology, gastroenterology, and internal medicine.
Nasal respiratory devices have been well-described in the following US patent applications, each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/298,640, titled “NASAL RESPIRATORY DEVICES” (filed Dec. 8, 2005); U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/298,339, titled “RESPIRATORY DEVICES” (filed Dec. 8, 2005); U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/298,362, titled “METHODS OF TREATING RESPIRATORY DISORDERS” (filed Dec. 8, 2005); U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/805,496, titled “NASAL RESPIRATORY DEVICES” (filed May 22, 2007); U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/811,339, titled “NASAL DEVICES” (field Jun. 7, 2007); and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/759,916 (field Jun. 7, 2007).
These patent applications describe nasal respiratory devices, including devices configured to be applied in, over, or across a subject's nose to treat a variety of medical diseases or conditions. Examples of medical conditions that may be treated include but are not limited to snoring, sleep apnea (obstructive, central and mixed), Cheyne Stokes breathing, UARS, COPD, hypertension, asthma, GERD, heart failure, and other respiratory and sleep conditions. Nasal devices of particular interest are those that inhibit expiration more than inspiration. These devices may be placed in communication with a subject's nasal passage(s) without affecting respiration through the subject's mouth. One variation of these nasal devices are nasal respiratory devices configured to induce positive end-expiratory pressure (“PEEP”) or expiratory positive airway pressure (“EPAP”), and are adapted to be removably secured in communication with a nasal cavity.
Exemplary nasal devices are described herein, and may include one or more airflow resistors that inhibit expiration more than inhalation. These devices may include a passageway with an opening at a proximal end, and an opening at a distal end, where the airflow resistor is in communication with the passageway. These devices typically also include a holdfast that is configured to removably secure the respiratory device within (or over, or around) the nasal passage or cavity.
Although single-nostril nasal devices have previously been described, “whole nose” nasal devices that integrate the function of two single-nostril nasal devices have not been developed in any detail. In particular, it has been challenging to develop whole-nose nasal devices that are capable of handling variations in the different nostril spacings, sizes and morphologies between subjects, as well as changes in shape and fit for a single subject during the period a subject is wearing a whole-nose device. Preparing low-cost and effective whole-nose devices that are comfortable and easy to use has likewise proven to be a challenge. Described herein are whole-nose devices that may address many of the problems identified above.